Alexander de Leveque
Alexander is Arcadia’s ambassador, to be dispatched to other countries as an envoy of peace when tensions grow strong. Bio As the final member of House Leveque, one of Arcadia’s most prestigious families, Alexander is a very proud man who longs to do his part in Arcadian history. He strives to protect his kingdom, and help restore Arcadia to a semblance of its a former glory - an illustrious kingdom that does not know fear. Alexander would willingly lay his life down for his kingdom and its royal family, although it seems his time is running out…http://www.clockwork-comic.com/cast History Alexander was a happy, flirty, and accomplished kid. Once he could fully appreciate the importance of House Leveque in Arcadian history - as well the expectations on him as a part of it - he felt like his life was neatly laid out for him. He felt very proud and privileged to be a part of that, and took school, life goals, and climbing social ladders extremely seriously because he felt it was what his life was for. (Click expand to reveal spoiler) After his uncle's passing, Alexander acquired a fear of death and began to meddle with magic as a result. He accidentally became infused with an unbearably strong magical affliction that he calls "The Hand of Lilith," and believes it to be the cause of his mother's death. Following the event, Alexander became a recluse, and his father also suffered and was unable to look after him. Alexander lived with Christian for a while, who helped look after him, although Alexander still retains some habits from this period, such as his aversion to touch and tendency to forget eating. He also sought the help of the doctor Amalric Kleinschmidt, under suspicion that the man used magic to work medical miracles. He was correct, but for unknown reasons, Amalric refused to help Alexander, effectively leaving him to die. Some time later, Alexander's father also died, leaving him completely alone. Alexander eventually decided to cling to the concept that he has a role to fulfill in Arcadian history, to live up to the name of House Leveque and do everything he can to serve the royal family. That thought pulled him back into gear and got him back on track with becoming a politician, and is what keeps him grounded and going. Story Chapter One Alexander first appears during Cog's flight, though readers are not formally introduced until later pages. Along with Leonardo and Kasper, he was sent by Arcadia in regards to the recent execution of magic terrorists who alleged they committed the crime in Arcadia's name. Tension arises between the Mercians, who believe that the terrorists should continue to be swiftly executed, and the Arcadians, who believe they should be deported to be interrogated, believing the cases to be somehow connected to a spate of serial killings that have afflicted the kingdom for the past seven years. During a conversation with Christian, the name "Kleinschmidt" is mentioned, to Alexander's great shock. It is then he realizes that whatever had killed Amalric Kleinschmidt had spared his son. He extends an offer to Cog in supposed gratitude towards Amalric's work, offering him a place as an assistant. (Click expand to reveal spoiler) After the offer is denied, Alexander opts to blackmail Cog instead. He threatens to inform the Emperor that Cog is the son of a magic user, which would lead to his swift and unquestionable execution. After having his magic "unlocked" Cog succumbs to Alexander's whim, and leaves for Arcadia with him. Chapter Two Alexander begins teaching Cog magic, seemingly to no avail. Alexander and Cog have an argument, where his sharp criticisms of his assistant lead to an outburst that reveals Cog’s hidden inferiority complex. After Cog’s mishap with Constantin in the cafeteria, Alexander sends him on an errand to deliver files to Jean Nollet on Kasper’s behalf. Upon returning from Jean’s residence (and Cog’s subsequent meeting of Gaz), the two devolve into another argument about the state of Arcadia. However, the two seem to have made up to a certain degree by the end of the chapter. = Relationships Leonardo - Leonardo is Alexander's closest friend. They met shortly before Alexander moved into Arcadia Fortress seven years ago, when Leonardo was sent to help Alexander pack his things. Having not talked to anyone in an extremely long time, Alexander was extremely awkward and despondent, but Leonardo made up for that with his friendly and cheerful attitude. They have been inseparable ever since, and Leonardo continues to help Alexander through his bad habits, such as not eating, and not liking to be touched (by bringing him food, and acting as his personal bodyguard). Christian - Alexander had always been close with Christian while growing up, as the two are cousins related through their mothers. He found it quite bizarre that Christian did not strive to be a political leader for Arcadia, despite his aristocrat status, but Christian assured him that he would still find a way to help people. After the incident that left Alexander a recluse, Christian invited him to live with him for a while. When Christian left for Mercia, they lost touch, only meeting up whenever Alexander visited Mercia for political reasons. Queen Adelle - Alexander and Adelle are childhood friends, and he is extremely loyal to her, both as her friend and as her advisor. After Alexander joined her Five she retrained him in the art of fencing. Ravi - Alexander cares about Ravi a lot and they get along well. Alexander is Ravi's fencing teacher, and he enjoys it, as it ignites a paternal instinct he doesn't often get to indulge in. Amalric - It is unclear why Amalric chose not to help Alexander, but Alexander still harbors a great amount of bitterness and resentment towards the man. This is greatly reflected in the way he treats Cog, Amalric's son and (to Alexander's mind) successor. 'Cog '- awkward, bro Trivia * He is very proud of his own devotion to Arcadia. * His biggest insecurity is feeling like he is failing at protecting Arcadia. * His zodiac sign is Capricorn. * His greatest fear is death. * He wants a family more than anything, but due to his affliction, he cannot pursue that wish. * He hasn't had any physical contact in 9 years. * His favorite animals are cats. He owns a black cat named Matilda, but she does not live in Arcadia Fortress with him. * His favorite food is mustard. * He is an awful cook. * Alexander is unsure of his sexuality, as he has not had the opportunity to be in a relationship since he was 16, so it’s not something he thinks about. * The name Alexander means “defender of man”, or more loosely just “to protect”. His surname, Leveque, has quite a few meanings attributed to it, but one reoccurring theme is “bishop”, which works as a play on chess pieces representing how devoted Alexander is to serving the royal family, especially the queen and her consort. * His MBTI type would be INTJ. * When he was younger, he dated Esther's younger sister, Ruby * His favorite flowers are lilies, and he despises roses-- his childhood personal tutor Madame Cinder had an overbearing love for roses (in her study, her perfume, rose-patterned possessions, etc) and it gave him the biggest headache when he had to study. Now he associates the scent with stress, boredom, and discomfort, and he just hates the smell. References Category:Characters